


【长顾】江南

by xialinlin



Series: 搞顾昀合集 [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin
Summary: 填坑之小别胜新婚/互攻/床笫间“我爱你”动情/沈易夫妇在隔壁旁听车#帅帐隔音好吗?





	【长顾】江南

**Author's Note:**

> 填坑之小别胜新婚/互攻/床笫间“我爱你”动情/沈易夫妇在隔壁旁听车
> 
> #帅帐隔音好吗?

顾昀一连在江南呆了小半个月后，长庚终于坐不住了。

虽然顾大帅两日一封私信地往他这寄，天底下最哄人的话都让他写了个遍，嘴里哄着让他把心放在肚子里，自己不日就回来安慰他的相思之心。  
但鉴于顾大帅此人过去劣迹斑斑，在长庚这里的信誉度已经降为负数，所以长庚依旧觉得，他有必要亲自往江南去一趟，去看一看，这江南巡抚贪污舞弊的案子到底是多复杂，能留顾昀这么久？

远在江南都护府别院的大床上躺着的顾昀，忽然莫名心悸，继而打了个喷嚏。他眉头一皱，没当回事，继续和沈易继续某种不为人知的交易。

然而此刻，长庚已经将朝政安排妥当，奔向江南了。

江南频涝，巡抚江忠贪污舞弊，将朝廷发往江南的赈灾款吞并中饱私囊，被举报，状子都递到了都察院。且不说都察院那群天天盯着人抓毛病的老古董，单说临渊阁老大长庚，如今就是当今陛下，敢在这儿贪污徇私，触长庚的霉头，江忠大概是有个天大的胆子。

长庚气的大发雷霆，命都察院彻查，三日后，都察院上奏，江南大批的紫鎏金私运秘密通道随着江忠被举报暴露了出来，秘密运送通道直从江南通往东南沿海。沈易一听，这事太熟悉了，很像当年魏王作乱，紫鎏金乱搞那一阵。  
顾昀也明白，拥紫鎏金，都伴随着私蓄兵马军队，果不其然，又过两日，江南巡抚贪污舞弊案负责人上奏，牵涉人招供，江忠蓄养大批鹰甲，东南沿海也私养着数万水军，谋反之心昭昭。

如此一来，事就闹大了。

京中事物繁杂冗乱，年初沈易又带回大批的西洋人先进的海蛟模型图纸，为着破解海蛟西洋灵枢院忙翻了天，长庚也忙着与西洋圣地缔结个长久的往来通商，谋个和谐发展。

这事，牵扯到重大谋反案件，又被发现大批作战鹰甲，拥紫鎏金自重，想来想去，也只有顾昀合适去办这个案子。顾昀在朝上提出来的时候，长庚犹豫了一瞬，然后义正言辞的驳回了。

长庚想的挺简单，好不容易图个顾昀在身边的大好日子，能每日都抱着睡觉，有个家样的意味，全了自己那些魔障了小半辈子的心思。自己拼死拼活保住大梁江山，谋来一个海晏河清，图的不就是这个吗？再说朝廷里难道就没有可用之人了吗？难道除了顾昀就没别的人能去了吗？

可转眼第二天顾昀就领着沈易下江南了。

朝中之人都摸不着头脑，只有陈轻絮一脸淡然地立在长庚身侧，一脸看似冷酷实则内心十分复杂不知如何表现的表情，看着领着沈易南下的顾昀，嘴角僵硬地抽筋。

陈轻絮眼尖的瞧见，那向来风姿绰约顾大帅，上马的时候，那细细的腰腿明显抖了两抖。

长庚赶到江南都护府的时候，都半夜了。院子四下里挂着素色灯笼，昏黄的灯光，衬得长庚的眼睛有些发酸。长庚心里唾弃着自己，才小半月不见，就如此。果真是由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难。

皇帝陛下策马下江南，消息早传下来了。顾昀那基本好了的聋瞎毛病没拖累他，早就张罗着要换地方，只是一没料到长庚来得这么快，二没料到长庚半夜就推开了都护府的大门。

就这么，顾昀还在睡着的时候，被长庚抓了个正着。

顾昀吃了药，燃着的香里放了安神香。早年身子就是一身病骨，如今胸口被插了个透心凉，还不敢请陈轻絮怕惊动了长庚，养了这七八天，好歹伤口是长住了，但顾昀的身体损耗过多，总是能撑不住的睡到天荒地老。

顾昀睡得沉，长庚推开门进来的时候，也没被惊动。沈易觑了眼长庚难堪的脸色，默默的退出去关上了门。心道，子熹啊子熹，陛下自己找了来，这跟我可没关系。

顾昀一向是报喜不报忧，长庚心里清楚的很，只是无论如何也想不到，顾昀这一次，是在他掌握的江山下，被人重伤如此。虽不致死，可却让长庚疼得呼吸都困难起来。心里仿佛被人紧紧攥住了，两只手死死缠住他生拉硬扯地仿佛要撕碎他。

长庚再次狠狠地埋怨起顾昀来，为什么每次都能把自己弄成副模样？长庚咀嚼着顾昀写给他的那些甜言蜜语，句句骗他哄他，让他安稳坐享京城，他自己在这江南，慢慢把伤养好了，默不作声地办完了案回京城，长庚此生都不会知道，顾昀曾经在这如画江南，受过的伤，承受的苦。

长庚咬着牙，有些虚脱地趴在顾昀床边，恨恨地盯着顾昀平稳的睡颜。盯着盯着，忍不住哭了，眼里多了些无可奈何的柔情和浓稠的思念来。

长庚默默哭完后，抹了把眼泪，小心翼翼地爬上床，从背后拥住顾昀。顾昀多年从军，警觉性很高，被人一碰，当即眉头一皱便要醒来，鼻头转而闻到长庚身上安神香的味道，仿佛被人一下子顺了毛。顾昀转了个身抱住长庚的腰就死死睡过去了。

长庚：“……”

晨曦明媚而耀眼，俏皮的撩进红木雕花的窗。

顾昀神清气爽的醒来，张开眼就看到了长庚那张俊俏的脸，眼睛乌黑，直勾勾的盯着他。

顾昀眯眼一笑：“心肝儿~早安。”

凑上去“吧唧”亲了一口。亲完了，顾昀这个偶尔也会短路的脑子，忽然一摇晃，明白过来：“啊啊啊——唔唔”

顾昀登起眼睛大叫起来，长庚眼疾手快地捂住了他的嘴：“义父，见了我这么开心？”

顾昀：“……”

这小王八蛋从哪冒出来的？大早上被人送到他床上？就算知道他喜欢皇上，也没人敢把陛下送到他床上啊。

顾昀心里估摸着，沈易是不敢，可是他敢里通卖国，这个狗贼！

顾昀尴尬地呵呵一笑，“长庚，呃……你怎么来，这么快？我还以为要过几天。”

话一出口，顾昀就暗道失策，想抽自己嘴巴子。

果然长庚哼笑，“过几天我来，还能见到义父吗？”

顾昀：“……”

这小兔崽子，这么多年，别的长进不多，噎他的本事是越来越大了。治不了他了！

顾昀吸一口气，刚想发作。长庚却忽然软下眉眼来，搂住顾昀委屈道：“子熹，我真怕你遇到些什么事……我……我实在受不了……”

顾昀听着长庚泫然欲泣的委屈，整个心都揪起来，忙拍着长庚的头哄着：“哎，我这不是好好的吗？哭什么？”

长庚被他一摸头，忽然心里那些委屈越发浓厚的扑上来，砸到他的心房上，他委屈巴巴地开口，“子熹，你要是再骗我，我再也不原谅你。”  
顾昀赶忙点头：“好好好。我错了，以后再不犯了。”

长庚“嗯”了一声，抬起头来，一双深邃的眼睛直盯着顾昀看。顾昀脸色算不上太坏，眼睛也很有神采，看来是恢复地不错。长庚打算叫陈轻絮来看看顾昀，刚想下床，顾昀却轻叹一声，搂着他吻上来。

吻罢勾着他的下巴道，“长庚，想我不想？”

长庚猛地倒吸一口气，胸口几乎瞬间就鼓噪起来。语气都软了，“子熹……”

顾昀轻轻一笑：“这种时候，你要去找谁？”  
长庚，“我这次带了陈圣手……”  
顾昀，“我的伤早好的差不多了，不用劳烦陈圣手。”  
长庚，“我……”  
顾昀笑，“小崽子，你可真是不解风情。”

顾昀脱了长庚三件上衣时，长庚才从兵荒马乱中清醒过来。他握住顾昀的手，顾昀顺势拉起来亲了一口，“心肝儿，你这手真嫩，这皮肤真好，让我闻闻，香不香。”

顾昀凑到长庚脖子上闻了两下，笑道，“真香，醉了。”呼吸热气直撒到长庚脖子胸口上，长庚的皮肤泛起了红。

顾昀终于把长庚扒光了，长庚看了看顾昀飞扬的眼尾，声儿都颤了，“子熹，你的伤……”

顾昀截住他的话，趴到他耳边暧昧地说，“我现在，特别想要你。”

长庚被他撩得耳朵红了一片，忍不住将他按在床上，顾昀一笑也随他去，“耳朵都红透了，是不是也想我想得紧？”

长庚闷声不吭，三两下扒了顾昀的衣服，打算将他就地正法。骤然看到顾昀胸口新添的枪伤，血洞已经长好，只留了狰狞的一个不规则的疤痕。一枪穿胸，想来得有多疼。长庚忽然低落下来，趴在顾昀脖子边细细的舔吻，手也轻柔地在顾昀身体上摩挲，最终道，“义父，你想不想要我？”

顾昀，“？？？”

长庚长腿一抬，跨坐在顾昀身上，眼尾染上些羞赧的红色，一如每次对顾昀以下犯上时的神色。

顾昀有些明白过来，“长庚你……”

长庚，“子熹，我怜你受苦，不想你受累。今天让我来伺候你就好。”

听他这一句，顾昀浑身的毛孔都立起来了，鼻血喷张。这些年顾昀也不是没想着这事，男人嘛，总是想着能将心爱的人拥在怀里疼爱，顾昀又是个非常正常且优秀的男性青年，想也不奇怪。但每次顾昀凑上去，长庚这小狼崽子总是左推右推拉拉扯扯最终还是顾昀躺在了下头被吃了个干干净净，时间久了，顾昀觉得长庚可能是害怕，本着让着年纪小的，或也对长庚，顾昀总也无法正视的那点糊涂心，顾昀也就没怎么想过这事了。

长庚主动坐上来这事，足以上顾昀喷半盆的鼻血了。

长庚初经此事，被顾昀引导着仔细润滑后，缓缓地从上方坐下来。粗长的孽根直捅入长庚紧窄的甬道深处。长庚紧咬着牙，难以适应。顾昀从下往上望去，长庚额上都有些冒汗了，遂心疼地哄他，“放松点儿，不然会更难受。”

顾昀扶着长庚的腰往上提了些，再缓缓落下，狰狞的柱体摩擦过敏感的肠道，肉璧紧紧的绞在一处，吸得顾昀魂儿都飞走了一半。

“心肝儿，来，慢慢动。”

顾昀握着长庚的腰，缓缓起伏，长庚忍耐着那些不适应，咬牙沉浮，渐渐的品出了些滋味。酥酥麻麻的感觉从身体内部缓缓漫过，像温水流淌，舒服地使浑身的毛孔都张开了。顾昀见他得了趣，“心肝儿，抬高点儿，来，吃的深一点。”

长庚从善如流，一心想伺候得他舒服。腰抬高，继而缓缓落下，吃到了极深的位置，顾昀舒服得直叹气，长庚也渐渐压不住藏在喉咙里的喘息。

长庚，“义父，舒服吗？”  
顾昀，“……”

这小崽子，偏在这种情形下喊义父，但已经完全适应了两人关系的顾昀，此刻却全心全意地只想把身上这只妖精拆吃入腹，一点不留！

陛下千里迢迢赶来跟顾昀算账，沈易早打算收拾了包袱逃命，不管是被他们俩那个逮住，都没什么好下场。  
陈轻絮却劝他，“你最好留下，陛下说是来解决江南巡抚贪污舞弊案，但侯爷这情况，他估计分身乏术，或者说根本不想管，但是他恨极了那帮人，又不得不处置他们，必须得有一个人收拾着个案子。”  
沈易，“你是说，我能将功折罪？”  
陈轻絮一歪头，“你自己看着办。”  
沈易痛哭流涕的抱住陈轻絮，“媳妇儿，你可真是我的救星！”

沈易寻思着那俩算完帐，总得吃饭吧，估摸着时间，沈易挑了个不早不晚的时间，端了顾昀的药和一些饭菜过去。

长庚和顾昀刚折腾完，没来得及清洗，顾昀看长庚还没缓过来那劲，随口就把沈易轰走了。  
沈易，“？？”

中午刚过，顾昀跟长庚前脚收拾干净后，沈易后脚又来了。长庚坐在顾昀床边捏着小竹签小心拨香炉里的灰，顾昀满脸的慈笑，鱼尾纹都飞上了鬓角，刺激得沈易哆嗦了一下。

沈易还没开口，长庚就先提起来话头，问案子查得如何了。沈易连将案情上报了一番，仔细地分析了一遍，末了接上一句，一定把这案子办好。

长庚抬眸一瞥，点头，“那这案子，就交予沈卿了，命你三日查清，五日平叛，子熹身子有伤，我在这照顾他，案子有进展，向我汇报即可。”

沈易喜滋滋地领了命走了。

时间过的很快，沈易带三大营快刀斩乱麻地将东南沿海的叛军铲平，用了才三日不到，江忠与东瀛私谋，欲窃大梁江山，案子水落石出，东瀛不敢在这空当出兵，江忠下狱，也招出了派东瀛死士暗杀顾昀的事。

顾昀一下江南，他们都知道，打肯定是打不过顾昀，唯独只能寻个机会，将顾昀暗杀在这江南，断了这个调查的路子，或许还有一线生机。

顾昀那是谁？死人堆里摸爬滚打出来的安定侯，想暗杀，可没那么简单。调查来调查去，只调查得顾昀老大不小，地位尊贵，生得也风流俊逸，却不止无父无母，更是无妻无子，标准得光棍一个。唯独一个收来的义子，乃当今大梁皇帝，他们之间还算亲密。

没有制约，也就没有弱点。东瀛人只能在顾昀唯独的亲人长庚身上下点功夫，遂着人假扮了长庚的样貌，装扮得如假似真，几乎看不出两样。  
奈何这招不得已采取的烂招正巧撞上了，也算是歪打正着摸到了顾昀的心思。

就这么一出，顾昀不妨，被那假扮长庚的死士，捅了个透心凉。堪堪擦着心脏，再偏一点，也就当场毙命了。

长庚揪住那暗害顾昀的死士的尸体，鞭尸暴尸几趟，都难消心头恨。江忠斩首示众，不相干家人一律流放西南，没收全部家财充盈国库。紫鎏金充公，被分批运往分散在各地的守国部队。

回京途中，长庚带着顾昀慢慢地走，顺便欣赏江南的杏花春雨。沈易夫妇也随行在列，陈轻絮是为着顾昀的伤，沈易则是担起了江南案后续的整理工作，随时跟长庚报备，都有那些遗留问题需要解决。

这日，他们停留在江北大营，顾昀顺便查阅了随编整入的旧部。江南三月，夜里不是那么凉。顾昀只穿了件薄衫，披了个浅色外衫，靠着帅帐里昏黄的油灯翻着簿子。

长庚裹着帐外的春风进来，顾昀眼也不抬，“回来了。”  
“嗯。”长庚靠着他坐下，揽了他的腰，“很晚了，明日再看？”  
顾昀含糊道，“还有一点。”  
长庚沉默着盯着他瞧，灯光昏黄，映得他平日里飞扬的五官都柔和下来，浅色的外衫松垮得披在身上，垂眸翻看着手上的册子，婕羽纤密，偶尔眨一下眼睛，似乎有一些星星飞到长庚眼睛里。

长庚伸手抓了抓，惹得顾昀抬头看他，“作甚么？”  
长庚笑了笑，手指摩挲着他眼角的红痣，“子熹，你真好看。”

顾昀闻言一愣，继而不要脸的笑了，“那是，我可是堂堂玄铁三部，西北一枝花。”

长庚也笑了，上前拦腰抱起他就往床上走去。

顾昀猝不及防，只来得及将册子往桌上一扔，忙搂住长庚脖子，语气里确实气定神闲，“呵，小崽子，等我看完那一点怎么了，这么猴急？”

长庚，“真是不解风情。”  
顾昀，“……”

这小崽子！

帅帐宽敞的很，床也大，能睡两三个大男人。顾昀只是担心一点，“这帅帐，不知道隔音好不好？”

长庚微微一笑，“好得很。”

顾昀一副不怎么相信的表情，扁着脸商量，“心肝儿，你看能不能等出了北大营？你要怎样都随你好不好？”  
北大营太多顾昀的旧部，这万一隔音不好，他这张老脸都没地搁了。

长庚却不容商量，压上去就扒衣服，“子熹，我好想你。”  
顾昀一阵推推搡搡，禁不住长庚那股黏劲儿，半推半就就上了贼船。

“啊……慢点儿……”  
顾昀被长庚顶的呼吸都困难，扯着长庚的胳膊挣扎。长庚掐住他的腰，果真慢下来，缓缓地抽出复有顶入，耐心简直到了极点，顾昀被他狠狠插了一阵，又被这番细细碾磨，肠肉早难以自持地往那根孽根上绞去，死死缠绕着，每次抽出，都能带出好些粘液和泛红的肠肉。

长庚温柔且坚定的重复着这一动作，顾昀快撑不住了，呼出一口气，难耐地缠上长庚的腰，使力将他拉向自己。长庚缓缓沉下身子，不由自主地凑到顾昀耳边，“子熹，我爱你。”

顾昀本就在那关口将破不破，忽然听得长庚这句衷肠剖白，脑子里那副丝做地弦“啪”得一声断了个彻底，带起无数波纹席卷了顾昀整个身心，他从脚到头的一阵痉挛，口里泄出一声呜咽，竟就这么出了精。

肠壁一阵绞紧，粘液“咕兹”作响，那穴口拼了命地将长庚往里吸，长庚颤抖几下，忍不住狠狠顶弄十几下，交代在顾昀身体里。一阵热流扑在顾昀身体里，顾昀喘息都断了音，挣扎着再次攀上了高峰，从甬道里喷出些清液，肠壁不自觉使了力气，几乎将长庚推出来。

长庚喘了两声，忙道，“别挤。”  
顾昀一阵无语，我也不想的……

两人搂作一团，平息了好一会，才恢复过来。

顾昀抬眼瞧他，长庚也瞧他。顾昀本想问点什么，长庚本想解释点什么，但两个人笑了笑，什么也没说。

他们之间鲜少说“我爱你”这三个字，在经历过太过的求而不得，失而复得之后，这三个字都显得太过苍白。但是今天看到路边对生气的小媳妇笃诉衷肠的小丈夫，嘴里一句一个“我爱你”，直说的小媳妇脸都红透了，乖乖牵着衣袖跟他回了家。长庚忽然也非常想看看，他家子熹会如何反应。

长庚微微一笑，成果，他甚是满意。

这厢两人浓情蜜意，好不快活。隔壁听得一些不该听的声音的沈易夫妇，面色尴尬，神色僵硬，不知该如何是好。

沈易的帐篷就安排在帅帐旁边，这是一早的规矩。陈轻絮也就住了过来。刚入夜没多久，就听得帅帐里的轻声细语，由于音量过轻，听不仔细。继而隔壁传来的声音暧昧起来，带着些急促的喘息和短小的呻吟。

沈易的脸色红绿一片，好不精彩。

顾子熹这个混账东西！北大营里败的什么德行！！

就这样，沈易夫妇，将隔壁大大小小的“嗯嗯啊啊”听了个完完整整。顾昀平时下达命令，指挥战局，训练士兵，都是一派的硬气。叫起床来却软的好似能掐出水。沈易盯着陈轻絮晦暗不明的脸庞，也起了些心思。

灭了灯，刚爬上床，摸上陈轻絮的衣带，却一脚被陈轻絮踢下床。】

“隔音不好。”

沈易简直要哭了。他再次肯定，这辈子最倒霉的事，就是怎么会认识顾昀这个混账。

那厢长顾二人相拥而眠，这厢沈易也最终在承诺啥也不做之后被允许爬上了床，那小娘子大概也安睡在他丈夫的怀里吧。

夜风依依，水波漾漾。江南三月，春色如潮，还真是好时节。


End file.
